Justice League, Avengers and the Idiot
by SalazWriter
Summary: Justice League meets the Avengers. One of Tony Stark and Bruce Banner inventions got them into the DC Universe. This leads to complications on both sides of the spectrum. WARNING: OOC and some OC's.
1. Poptart

Justice League vs. Avengers

.

Okay the other day I was day dreaming and this came up, what if these two teams clashed in a pass of stupidity on both sides.

.

Warning: MAJOR OOC for most part for most of the characters.

.

D/C: I do not own Avengers or the Justice League. I do own the Oc's that would pop in here and there.

.

"Tony, are you positive this is safe," Bruce asked as he looked over the blueprints of Tony Stark latest project. "Remember the last time your tried this type of thing."

"Yea, yea, something about causing Fury to hunt Clint down" Tony said waved off as he continued to fiddle with his toy.

"Your last experiment caused him to loss his mind thus causing him to steal Fury eye patch" Steve said as he entered the lab along side of Natasha and Clint.

"But you got to admit you wanted to see if he still had his eye" Tony said gleefully.

"I am still on his blacklist for that stunt" Clint grunted, "I haven't been on a proper mission for months since then."

"My friends, why is everyone here?" Thor asked as he entered the lab with a couple of poptart's in hand, "Is something amiss?"

"Yea… I just realized I misplaced these wires," Tony said as he began to fiddle with his project.

"What are you doing this time, Stark?" Natasha asked frowning as she crossed her arms.

"He's trying to see if he can open a portal to another world" Bruce explained, he ignored Tony face of disbelief thrown his way. "Similar to what Loki did when summoning his army."

"I can't believe you Brucie, that you would ruin the surprise" Tony said in mock hurt, "I wanted it to be a surprise."

"And have one or all of us be part of your experiment without knowing what you are doing, I think not" Bruce said as he swerved around in his chair giving Tony a pointed look.

"Are you crazy, you don't even know what could be on the other side" Steve said seriously to him, he pointed at the contraption, "This could kill us or bring an ar-"

"We don't know that, but imagine what could be on the other side" Tony said as he took several steps from the now complete machine. "Now to test it, Thor hand me a poptart."

-Line break-

Batman watched over the many screens in the watchtower. His total focus as he watched for anything out of place. As time went by he began to notice something that was off. It was small but it there. Turning his attention to it, Batman quickly typed away trying to see what is causing this anomaly.

Frowning, Batman couldn't figure out what was causing it. Using a super camera, he logged into the location of the anomaly. All he got was that it's happening in Gotham… Right outside of Wayne Manor. His eyes narrowed at the looks of it. Before he ran out towards the Zeta beams, Batman saw human sized portal appeared right at the gates and a poptart tied around a piece of sting, was thrown out of the portal. Batman clenched his teeth at the sight of seeing that what or whoever was on the other side of the portal began to pull the poptart back into said portal. This happened repeatedly but in longer distances.

Then after a short while, the poptart disappeared back into the portal and it quickly disappeared without a trace.

"What was that?" Superman said as he walked into the computer room.

"That… was a poptart tied to a piece of string, Superman" Batman said plainly as he stood up and headed out towards the Zeta beams.

-Line break-

"See nothing bad happened to the poptart" Tony said as he chewed on a poptart. "It still tastes just as it should before it was thrown in there."

"Of course you would eat it" Natasha said with a look of disgust.

"What like I'm letting this go to waste" Tony said as he took another bite.

"That's disgusting" Natasha said disgusted at Tony.

"What exactly is this supposed to tell us?" Steve said with an eyebrow raised.

"We know that we won't end up in the depths of an inferno or something of that sort" Bruce commented offhandedly. "Now… It seems we can actually do some real testing."

"I got a bad feeling about this…" Clint said shaking his head.

-Line break-

Batman sat in the Batcave trying to figure out where that portal came from and to see if it's a threat. So far he's been coming up empty for the past few hours. As far the Bat can tell is that it isn't part of anything that any villain he knows can use. This would only mean it could be a new enemy or someone is trying to get in contact with them…

An alarm rang out loud in the cave. Batman quickly checked what was going on; another portal had opened up again. It's location made even the Batman eyes pop open.

"Well this is a disappointment… It's a cave."

Batman turned around in his seat and saw that a portal had opened in the Batcave. A man was standing right in front of it too. The man turned around and headed back into the portal, "Well it seems to be some type of base or something… I need my suit."

Before Batman react the man and the portal disappeared again.

-Line break-

"The place looks like a hideout or a HQ of that sort" Tony explained as he was surrounded by the rest of the Avengers. "It's in a very dark cave, filled with computers, a very cool looking car and some other junk… Oh and a guy wearing a Halloween costume."

"What was the point of making this machine…" Bruce pointed at a small machine that held a camera with wheels, "If you are just going to go in there without any prior information."

"This is Tony we are talking about, Bruce" Steve said irritably, "Now that we've infiltrated that world, we have to proceed with caution."

"Or we could just charge in there…" Thor added in.

"We don't know what they can do and we don't want to appear hostile" Natasha said as she looked over Bruce shoulder.

"How about we forget all about this" Clint said trying to stray everyone from the idea of the other world.

"How about if we go in there suit up and see what we are dealing with" Tony said with a smirk, he walked out of the lab, "I am going to get a few things for the trip."

"I wouldn't be surprise if we are going to end up fighting a whole army of aliens or worse" Natasha said under her breath as she and the rest of the Avengers walked out of the lab.

To be continued…


	2. Do not enter our mind

Justice League, Avengers and the Idiot

.

Okay the other day I was day dreaming and this came up, what if these two teams clashed in a pass of stupidity on both sides and some drama don't forget the drama.

.

D/C: I don't not won Justice League and the Avengers.

.

WARNING: Major OOC. Some if not all, are going to be ooc.

.

"You saw a portal open up in your own cave and a man walked out of it then back in said portal…" Superman stated as he stared down at Batman, who was sitting in front of the computer. "Are you feeling okay Batman?"

Batman glared at him from his spot, "Look at this." Batman clicked on a video, it's the footage of what had happened. Nightwing raised an eyebrow at the video.

"Same portal… How many times has this happened?" Superman asked as he evaluated the footage.

"That was the second time it had happened" Batman answered as he stood up. "He or whatever else is going to come back."

"How can you be so sure about that," Superman questioned as he replayed the video.

"He said he needed his suit" Batman said narrowing his eyes at the scene of the crime.

"Quite right, I do need my suit"

Superman and Batman quickly turned around to see the same man from earlier walking out of the portal. He wore an expensive suit and carried two metal suitcases with him, there was an air of cockiness and an superior air around him.

"Tony what did I tell you! Wait for us,"

"Then hurry up old man" Tony called out into the portal. Another man walked out and this one made Batman and Superman on edge. This man wore red, blue and white suit, and he carried a shield with him. He was suited in a very patriotic way.

"Tony this is a serious matter, you don't know who we could go up against in this dimension" Captain America sighed as he fastened his mask over him quickly. "Do you want me to get Ms. Potts?"

Tony glowered him, "You wouldn't…"

"I believe he would Tony and I would enjoy watching you squirm" Black Widow smirked as she appeared right next to him. Tony jumped at her appearance.

"Was that be necessary, Nat?" Tony said as he placed his suitcases down.

"No" Black Widow said with a shrug. She turned her attention towards Batman and Nightwing, "Well… It seems we interrupted something rather important. And I thought Cap uniform was horrible."

Superman and Batman glanced at each other than at the Avengers, Superman cleared his throat, "Who are you, what are all of you?"

"I believe it was Loki or Thor you were thinking about, Red" Tony stated with a grin, ignoring his teams stare.

Captain America walked up to the two DC heroes, "My apologies for our intrusion, Tony and Bruce… experiments tend to miscalculate majority of the time."

"Not all of the time," Tony muttered as he crossed his arms.

"Gee… Let me count all the times your experiments caused mass destruction" Black Widow deadpanned as she counted the times Tony destroyed the Stark Tower Labs and Stark Tower in total.

Captain America coughed out nervously as he waited for a response from the other two heroes.

"All of you are from another dimension?" Superman asked eyeing them suspiciously.

"You can say that yes" the Captain said, "Could you tell us where we are exactly?"

"It seems we are in a city called Gotham," Black Widow said as she eyed the computer, "Never heard of it."

Bruce silently walked through the portal and into the cave. He took in his surroundings around him with interest. 'Interesting' Bruce mused as he looked at the computers and other things that Batman has around the cave.

"How many are there more of you are coming here" Batman questioned, glaring at the portal then at Black Widow with his Bat Glare. Black Widow just returned the glare right back at him, not falling for it.

"How about we talk about this with a lunch or dinner… I want shawarma anyone up for shawarma" Tony announced.

-Line break-

"Well… This isn't going to work" Tony muttered as he and the rest of the Avengers were put into an integration room.

"You just had to make that stupid contraption, Stark" Black Widow snapped at him as she eyed the door.

"Let's stay calm and try to figure out a way to get out of here," Captain America said as he tried to stay calm himself.

"We are in a small room, they Tony suit, Black Widow and Hawkeye weapons, and including Captain America shield… Let's not forget that I am currently losing my mind right now" Bruce muttered to himself as he paced around the room. He received nervous glances by the occupants in the room.

The door opened and in came in Superman, Wonder Woman and the Martian Manhunter.

"Ah great…. Aliens" Tony muttered as he glared at the Martian.

"Tony" Black Widow said warningly at him.

"What! You do remember how we had to fight a whole army of them" Tony snapped at her.

"You fought against Martians before," Wonder Woman asked casually, trying to start a conversation with them.

Bruce stopped mid-step, his face contorted into pain and anger. This action didn't go unnoticed by any of them. The Avengers slowly surrounded him trying to make sure nothing bad happens. Bruce twisted his head towards Manhunter direction, and said in a deep low growl that sounded off for someone for his appearance, "Get. Out. Of. Our. Mind."

Manhunter was taken back, 'What is he…'

"You better stopped whatever you are dong to him," Captain America warned. "We have to get out of here if you don't stopped."

"Not until you tell us of your intentions here on earth" Superman stated not even moving from his spot. Bruce narrowed his eyes at him as he grabbed a table that was in the room and smashed it against the wall. It created a dent on the wall while the table was no longer usable.

"Okay we have to get him out of here now," Tony said as he lifted his sleeves to reveal two metal bands.

"What's going on with him" Wonder Woman said as she watched Bruce pulling his own hair out, gritting his teeth together and his skin began to turn into green.

"Run…" Black Widow whispered.

-Line break-

Batman currently watched over the video feed in the integration and trying to hack into the two suitcases that the man called Tony had brought with him. So far he has no such luck so far in hacking it open. It frustrated him to no end, he's Batman for Pete's sake.

As time went by Batman didn't take notice of what was happening in the room, believing he finally had a break with the suitcase it began to open.

'What is this?' Batman thought to himself as he watched the case began to unravel to show machinery. Then it shoots out of the room in great speeds, surprising the Bat though he wouldn't let it show. He quickly stands up and was about to follow it when a huge crashing sound was heard throughout the location along with a small tremor. It was quickly followed by a tremendous roar that filled Batman with something he hasn't felt in years… Fear.

Turning his sights to the screens, Batman jaw clenched at what he saw. A giant green monster is currently fighting Superman, and winning by the looks of it. The man called Captain America is holding his own against Wonder Woman, while Manhunter is dealing with Black Widow and Hawkeye. The only two he doesn't see in the screen is the man called Tony and the other man, also named Bruce.

'Where did that creature came from?' Batman thought as he quickly replayed, as he was doing this he slowly reached into his utility belt and pulled out a batrang.

"If you would be so kind and call of your friends, I don't like it when people mess with the Doc,"

Batman turned quickly turned around as he threw the batrang at the voice direction, but it was only obliterated by ray. Pointing right in his face is a metal gloved hand that looks like it going to shoot another ray out. "Call them off…"

Batman looked at his assailant face; all he saw is a metal suit. The voice sounds exactly the same of that of Tony, "What makes you think I can do that?"

"Unless you want Hulk to beat the crap out of Mr. Red Undies, then call them off," Iron Man stated obviously. "We didn't came here to fight, we just wanted to check out this place not to attack it."

Batman gave him a look, "You are attacking us."

"That's because one of you invaded his mind by the looks of it" Iron Man stated, "One of the main rules for the Avengers… Never anger Bruce and the Hulk, never invade their mind set."

-Line break-

The Martian Manhunter was at odd ends with the Avengers, as they called themselves. As he got into their minds, the only one that left him in total shock is the one called Bruce Banner. As he entered his mind, the Martian was quickly chased out by a green monster. Now that monster came to life.

"Stand down, everyone stand down" Batman said through the intercom.

"That includes you too Hulk, Cap, Legolas, and Red" Iron Man called out through the intercom as well. "We came up with a compromise."

"I am going to kill him" Black Widow muttered as she and Hawkeye stepped away though they were still on edge.

"Mam," Captain America said as he raised his hands to show he was no longer wanting to fight, though Wonder Woman frowned at him as she stood down.

The Hulk glared down at Superman his fist raised up to hit the man of steel. After hearing the update of the situation, he still wanted to smash the guy into a pulp.

"Hulk, its okay now" Iron Man called out through the intercom again, "I have the Mr. Bat bring down a pair of pants for you."

Superman took in several deep breaths as he tried to process what had just happened to him. All he could get is that this monster, called the Hulk, has him beat without even trying. Nothing seemed to get through to him and now a guy is telling him to stand down and saying everything is okay. What was going on.

Hulk turned his attention to Manhunter, and he let out a growl, a warning.

To be continued…

NO FLAMES, all flames will be ignored


	3. Then who is operarting the machine?

Justice League, Avengers and the Idiot

.

Okay the other day I was day dreaming and this came up, what if these two teams clashed in a pass of stupidity on both sides and some drama don't forget the drama.

.

D/C: I do not own Justice League and the Avengers.

.

"I am okay now, as long as no one else tries to invade my mind," Bruce said as he tried to calm down his team. He pulled on a blanket he was given earlier tighter around himself.

"What do you say about a cup of tea, which always calms you down after a few rounds," Tony said as he placed his Iron Man suit back into a suitcase.

"Is that normal for him to turn into that…" Wonder Woman couldn't find the right words to describe what she had seen earlier.

"The other guy, yea it's normal" Clint stated as he examined his arrows, mostly to check if they weren't tampered with.

"Do you have my knife, Clint?" Natasha said as she looked through her things. Clint, without even turning to look at her, took out a knife from his pocket and threw it at her. Natasha just raised her hand and caught it without looking up, "Thank you."

Natasha placed the knife in her person; she took a quick glance around. They were back in the dark cave where they first appeared in. "Where exactly are we?"

"You are in the Batcave, Miss," Said an older man with an English accent. Natasha raised an eyebrow at the man, who was holding out a tray of cookies and tea, "Tea?"

"No thank you, but he would love some," Natasha pointed at Bruce, who was currently trying to sway Tony that he was alright.

"Of course," Alfred said as he headed their way.

"The guy has a British butler…" Clint mused as he put away his bow and arrows.

"Stereotypical for you, Barton" Natasha said with a glare.

"Well… Tony has J.A.R.V.I.S., and he has an accent" Clint pointed out to her.

"Don't bring Jarvis into this," Tony called out to them, as he grabbed cup of tea for him and Bruce, "He's so much cooler, no offense to you old chap."

"None taken, sir" Alfred said stiffly, as he took his leave.

"What exactly do you call yourselves?" Superman asked, he kept eyeing Bruce warily. He didn't want a repeat of what had happened earlier.

"The Avengers… World's Mightiest Heroes" Tony said with a proud but cocky grin. "What about you, Supes?"

"We call ourselves the Justice League" Batman answered seriously from his spot. He sat in his chair looking into the main computer screen.

"Justice League… What a boring and lame name" Tony said as he took a sip of his tea.

"Tony, do not ridicule the name" Bruce said as he lightly glared at him.

"At least ours has more pizazz to it" Tony said cheekily. Bruce shook his head at Tony antics; he took in several deep breaths and tried to clear his mind.

"Judging by the name, all of you are heroes on your own dimension" Wonder Woman asked, not really seeing them as heroes.

"Yea you can say that" Bruce muttered as his eyes darken a bit at a few old memories.

"After saving the earth multiple times at most…" Tony shrugged as he scratched his chin, "The title just came along doing all of that jazz. Plus you don't have to wear your underwear on the outside just to be a hero."

"You are going to get us killed again," Natasha said as she shook her head. Tony just stuck his tongue at her in a childish matter.

Batman slammed his fist against the computer in frustration, "We are in a serious matter we are dealing with right now, yet you are treating it as a game."

Tony gave him a grin, "Is this about me winning earlier."

Batman gave him a Batglare that would make any man run away. Before he could say anything an alarm went throughout the cave. Batman looked back at the computer, "A portal is opening again… Do you know about this?"

"Uh… It could be Pepper," Tony said in slight panic.

"Or Fury" Clint added in.

"Most likely Fury" Natasha agreed.

"Will that be the leader of the Avengers" Superman asked as he and Steve walked towards the group.

"He's not the leader" Tony said offhandedly, "During a battle, the leader is Captain Spangles. Since out of all of us, he has more battle experience, being that he fought in WWII and all."

Superman, Wonder Woman and Batman (Not much from Batman) looked at Steve with surprised looks. Steve in turn looked away nervously, he was quickly saved as a portal appeared right across from everyone.

"Stark, Banner, what in hell did you do this time" Fury snapped as he walked out of the portal with a glare on his face. Tony and Bruce quickly turned away and tried to hide from Fury.

"Anthony Edward Stark!"

"Crap…Full name." Tony muttered as he hid behind a computer console. Clint and Natasha turned their heads away trying to hide their laughs.

Pepper Potts walked out of the portal with a face that clearly state she was out for blood. Right behind her is none other than Phil Coulson. (He is not dead in this.) Who carried a huge duffel bag and gave a certain Avenger a smile of amusement. "Someone is in trouble…"

Thor popped his head through the portal, "Friend Phil, are you sure it's safe for us to go in here."

-Line break-

"This is my team… Whom by the way went into a different dimension without my knowing" Fury said as he glared at all of the Avengers

Pepper and Phil persuading Batman to leave the cave, though Batman wanted to have them blindfold and escorted into a disclosed room.

"Do any of you have a secret identity" Superman said trying to help Batman a bit.

"No" The Avengers, Fury, Pepper and Phil said in the same time.

"Everyone knows who exactly who we are" Tony pointed out as he wrapped an arm around Pepper.

"And who would you be exactly?" Superman said with an eyebrow rose looking directly at Tony.

"Genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist" Tony answered, Pepper gave him a glare which caused him to wince "Genius, billionaire, philanthropist… former playboy."

"What…" Superman said in shock.

"And that's Natasha Romanova and Clint Barton, master spies assassins, Steve Rogers is a super soldier a living legend that lives up to the legend. The man over there who is trying to hide is Bruce Banner who has breath-taking anger management issues and that man over there strafing his face with food, is a demi-god, named Thor." Tony said introducing everyone, "Oh and that is Director Nick Fury, Agent Phil Coulson and this charming, beautiful and so many other things that even words can't even describe, woman is my girlfriend Pepper Potts."

Pepper gave him a peck on the cheek, Tony grinned at her, "Am I still in trouble?"

"This isn't over, Tony" Pepper laughed which earned her a pout.

"Do you imagine how dangerous that is" Superman exclaimed in shock, "For someone to know your secret identity, and to have someone use it against you."

"We all pretty much have targets on all of our heads… before we even created the team" Clint added in. "The biggest one is on either Natasha or Bruce heads."

"The main problems with it are the social media and politics." Phil said as he stood next to Batman. "Besides that is the up rise of heroes."

"I have a question," Thor asked loudly, "Who is controlling the portal back to our home world?"

At his question everyone eyes widened in realization. Tony cleared his throat, "I think we have a small miscalculation."

"We need someone from the other side to open the portal back home" Bruce stated as he ran his hands through his unkempt hair.

-Line break-

"Goodie… Now we are stuck here until Stark and Banner make another machine to get us back home" Phil stated evenly.

"You make it sound like they do these type of things on a daily bases" Diana said with eyebrow raised, she turned to see Tony, Fury and the two Bruce's conversing about the solution to the problem as they headed to Wayne office.

"You don't even want to know what they do when they are bored, a bored Tony is a very problematic Tony," Pepper added in.

After the long waging reasoning with the Justice League members, the Avengers and company were finally allowed to leave the Batcave and to a degree wonder around the Wayne Manor. Right now Bruce Wayne, Tony Stark, Nick Fury and Bruce Banner were heading to Bruce Wayne office to convers about the situation and their current predicament. Natasha and Clint disappeared a while ago perhaps to gather information about where exactly they are at the moment of time. Thor… he quickly located Alfred to see if he had any more food. As for Steve… he has his own issues to take care of.

-Line break-

"You actually fought in that war" a young Richard 'Dick' Grayson said in awe as he looked up at super soldier, "And you managed to survive being frozen for that long."

Steve chuckled at the kid, "Hard to believe but yes, it's true."

To be continued…


	4. Batsignal

Justice League, Avengers and the Idiot

.

Okay the other day I was day dreaming and this came up, what if these two teams clashed in a pass of stupidity on both sides and some drama don't forget the drama.

.

_**Read: Okay since there are two Bruce, Bruce Wayne and Bruce Banner. Just stating how I am going to call them.**_

_**Bruce Wayne: Bruce.**_

_**Bruce Banner: Banner or Doc. **_

.

D/C: I do not own Justice League and the Avengers. MAJOR OOC...

.

"What I am saying is that the moment we walk out of this dark place Bruce number two calls home, no one will mob us. Imagine, just going out in public and not have someone point at you, whisper behind you back. I can go to Burger King and not… Is there a Burger King is this world" Tony asked as he turned his attention to Bruce. "Well…"

"Yes there is a Burger King here" Bruce answered as he frowned at the older man.

"Good" Tony said as he rubbed his hands together.

"You or anyone else better now cause a commotion while here." Fury stated, "We still don't know how exactly this place is run."

"Can we just get back to our main objective" Banner said quietly as he opened the second suitcase that Tony brought along. (From the Avengers, Tony brought a case that was like a computer.) "We need certain materials, equipment and we need a place to work on the teleporter without rising suspicion."

"I'll get you everything you need, the only place that is safe would be the watch tower" Bruce stated as he took out a communicator.

"Watch Tower…?" Fury grunted as he crossed his arms, "Where exactly is this place?"

"Space" Bruce answered without missing a beat.

Banner paled, "I don't think the other guy is going to like that… Not one bit."

Bruce paused right before someone picked up, he quickly shuts the communicator off in agreement. After if the Hulk could beat the Superman then imagine how he would react being in a metal ship in space.

"This is worse than the hover spacecraft, S.H.E.I.L.D. has" Banner whispered to himself.

"Actually we've been making it so it could go into space," Fury said with a smirk.

"No space," Tony said quickly to Bruce, "Since you are obviously rich, do you have a lab or building something like that… I miss my tower."

-Line break-

"You kill your foes without a second thought" Clark said with clear dislike. Natasha, Clint and Steve glanced at each other than at Clark.

"It's part of being an assassin" Clint shrugged.

"Been doing it for as long as I can remember" Natasha stated as she took out a knife and started to sharpen it, "The people we do kill need to be killed."

"I don't agree but it has to be done" Steve added in, "There are people are there, that need to be..."

He couldn't finish his sentence as he took notice of Clark clear look of disgust and disapproval.

"Just sending them to jail would only get them pump up with revenge, break out or buy themselves out and double the damage what they did before" Clint deadpanned.

"It's just immoral to just kill" Clark said as he frowned at them, "They are other ways to do things. Not just kill them and be done with it."

"You sound like Steve on a good day," Natasha commented offhandedly. "Don't tell us that never once encountered a major enemy that had caused so many killings, issues and mass destruction and you never considered killing him for the safety of the planet."

Clack glared down at her but he didn't answer her. Clint clicked his tongue, "I take it that you will never kill the guy even if it meant the safety of everyone."

"Why don't we just drop the subject" Steve interjected as he took notice of the aggression that radiated from Clark.

Clark turned his attention to him, "Do you actually believe killing is the answer to everything? What makes you believe you have that right to kill?"

Before anyone could respond Phil came into the scene, "Our main goal is to protect the Earth, if the Earth falls, then the Avengers will avenge it. From what I have gathered, you have a space cannon in space pointing directly towards Earth, a mad man as a president who already tried to take over the earth, and so many other things… Need I go on?"

-Line break-

"How long have you known Tony Stark" Diana asked as she and Pepper sat around the salon in the manor.

"I've known him for a long time actually, he needed a secretary and I was one of the few people he trusts," Pepper said as she took a sip of tea the Alfred had brought in for them. "We've been through a lot of things together and I am also the CEO of Stark Industries."

"I see…" Diana said as she took a sip of her own drink.

"You don't approve at the fact I am here" Pepper said to her with an eyebrow raised, "Putting myself in danger."

Diana averted her eyes not wanting to directly respond her unspoken statement.

"I am mostly here to make sure Tony doesn't do anything stupid here," Pepper continued on, "I got worried when Jarvis told me what he and the others did. I'm the only he really listens to."

"Are you not worried at the fact you are a target" Diana said with furrowed brows as she stared into Pepper eyes.

Pepper let out a chuckle, "I asked myself that same thing multiple times, but aren't we all targets. Plus, who would take care of Tony, he sure can't take care of himself."

"Is there a reason, Stark is against… aliens"

Pepper paused as she took in the question. Placing the cup of tea down, then straightening out her skirt, she cleared her throat, "It has to do with a personal matter that had taken several months ago."

-Line break-

"Stark give me one good reason I shouldn't shoot you right now" Fury said as he glared down at Tony, who was grinning at him.

"Then Pepper would hurt you, and I would expose Shield for what it is" Tony shot back at him.

"Tony, sit down before I get Pepper in here or do you prefer to have me have Jarvis lock you out of your suit" Banner said as he intently looked into the computer screen.

"You wouldn't dare" Tony said in shock, "that was you that did that the last time, wasn't it."

"Yes now sit down" Banner said without missing a beat. At that the two began to throw witty banters back at each other, though it was more Tony than Banner since he only threw out threats that didn't sound like threats.

Bruce stood up from his spot, he started to get very pissed off at the two Avengers. Fury shook his head at the two men, he then turned his attention to Bruce, "Wayne, where exactly are you planning on putting us, and don't plan on locking us in some cell. Or we'll have a problem."

"Of course…" Bruce said droned in clear frustration.

"What in the world is that?" Tony laughed as he pointed out towards the window.

"It looks like a light signal… of a bat" Banner said with a confused look.

When the two mean turned around they took quick notice that Fury and Bruce were no longer in the room.

"They just ninja one us, Doc," Tony mused as he looked at the older man with a look that clearly stated he was up to something.

"You want to go after wherever that light is coming from don't you" Banner stated with an eyebrow raised. He placed his hands in his sewn up over coat.

"You know me so well"

-Line break-

"You can't come with me" Batman said to Fury as he headed towards the Batmobile.

"I can handle myself and I want to see how you handle things" Fury interjected, as he headed to the Batmobile, "The moment that Stark saw that that damn signal I wouldn't be surprise if he heads down there himself."

To be continued…

Okay… I am having a bit of issues of picking couples. Any ideas on who should go with who?


	5. Conflicts in the Horizen

Justice League, Avengers and the Idiot

.

D/C: I do not own Justice League and the Avengers.

.

"This place looks even worse than New York after the invasion" Fury stated as he rode in the Batmobile, Batman glowered at his statement, "But looks better than the times that Hulk passes through a city."

"What exactly happened to that man that caused him to become 'Hulk'" Batman stated as he quickly took a sharp turn.

"A lab experiment gone bad," Fury said as he kept record of the surroundings. "If you want to know more, you're out of luck. It's a sore subject for the guy, last thing we need is your people going after him."

"Why is he still roaming free if you consider him a threat" Batman questioned him as his grip around the steering wheel tightened. "Rather clear seeing how all of you always make sure he's is in a better mood."

"Last time they tried to detain Banner in the first few years, Hulk would just find a way to get out and run off" Fury stated carefully, "Once Shield got our sights on him, we made sure he and everyone else is safe."

"By what, isn't a massive risk of having him roam around being a danger to those all around him," Batman said frowning at what he was hearing.

"You don't give him enough credit, Wayne" Fury said evenly to him.

-Line break-

"It's the Joker, he's been spotted in an abandon warehouse near the docks," Commissioner Gordon said as he handed the Dark Knight several photographs. He kept giving Fury nervous glance every once in a while, unsure why Batman had brought along an associate.

"A clown, we're going up against a clown," Fury deadpanned as he glanced down at the pictures.

"I am going up against him, you are going back" Batman said as he gave Fury a Batglare. To only have it returned with a just as terrifying glare.

"You could feel the tension in the air," Said a very amused Iron Man. Batman, Fury and Gordon looked up to see Iron Man flying towards them and hover right above them. He quickly received glares from Fury and Batman, "What, I wanted to come here in style."

"Did you come here on your own?" Fury called out to him, he glanced around the area seeing if a giant green man was around. Batman had the same idea though he hides his thoughts about it.

"Me here on my own…Me?" Iron Man said bashfully, he landed right next to him "Last time I went alone on a mission, Pepper and Doc, chewed my ass when I got home. Plus he said he preferred to stick this one out."

"Your suit fell into pieces as you flew into the Tower, which most of it was embedded into your skin," Black Widow commented as she walked out of the shadows, she gave Fury a nod, "Everyone else is back at HQ, I came to make sure _he _doesn't go over the line."

She gave Iron Man a pointed look, "This isn't New York, and you better watch yourself."

"Is that why you followed me here?" Iron Man asked, "….How did you get here so fast?"

"Batman!," a young boy ran out of the shadows and went up to Batman.

"Robin, what are you doing here?" Batman questioned as he stared down at the young si… Hero in training.

"I helped Black Widow get here" Robin answered as he pointed back at Black Widow with a shrug. "It was either that or have her hot wire the other bat mobile."

Batman eyes narrowed as he turned his attention to the red haired woman, who only gave him a challenging look. Which Batman retaliated with a Batglare.

"Oooo seems you pissed off the Bat" Iron man sniggered from behind his iron mask, at his comment he receive several different looks from everyone that stood on the roof, "What?"

-Line break-

"A warehouse how original is that," Fury deadpanned as Batman drove to an abandoned warehouse near the docks.

"Most of the bad guys we go after usually work in warehouses," Robin added in from his spot from the back of the mobile. He chuckled as Batman gave him a glare.

"How are we going to approach this" Black Widow said through a radio-communicator, right along the Batmobile is Black Widow who is driving the Batcycle.

"I am going in alone, stay behind and don't get noticed" Batman said back to her.

"It seems we have someone who doesn't like to play with others" Iron Man mused as he flew right above them.

"Reminds me of someone we know" Black Widow snorted at Iron Man words, "I am going ahead."

With that Black Widow disconnected her communicator before Batman tried to call out to her. She drove off making a sharp turn out of everyone sights.

"She doesn't even know what she's up against" Batman growled under his breath as he raced after her.

"Don't her out yet, Batty" Iron Man chided him as he flew off right after Black Widow.

-Line break-

"No Thor… You cannot go after them," Banner said as he crossed his arms giving Thor a pointed look.

"What if they require our assistance?" Thor pleaded as he gave him a pleading look.

"Director Fury, Natasha and Tony are going to be okay" Banner said as began to guide Thor towards the kitchen. "As for us why don't we enjoy a nice cup of tea? Would you like that, a nice cup of tea?"

Wonder Woman and Superman watched with confusion at the sight of a soft-spoken man pushing a very dejected God of Thunder into the kitchen. Her lips pursed as she tried to wrapped her head at the sight, she had kept her distance from the god but kept to the shadows and watched him. Last thing she need is a total confrontation and cause a problem. Let's just say the Nordic gods of this world weren't exactly on good terms with the Greek gods.

To be continued…


	6. I am for Peace not War

Justice League, Avengers and the Idiot

.

D/C: I do not own Justice League and the Avengers.

.

Warning: Characters are OOC.

.

"What do you think of them so far," Clint commented silently to Phil.

"We both have far different ways of seeing things," Phil shrugged as he walked along side of Clint, "We just have to do what we always do… make sure that Tony and Bruce complete our ticket back home and not cause issues while we are here."

"We already have issues with them," Clint muttered as he stopped right in front of a partially draped window, Phil paused and waited for him. "How much do you want to bet Tony or Nat already have annoyed the Bat."

"No contest, hands down… Tony,"

-Line break-

"I can't believe it… for once I am not the cause of someone's headache" Iron Man said amusingly as he watch Batman and Black Widow give the other death glares.

"I can't believe she was this close to finishing them," Robin said in a small voice, "She was about to kill…"

"Welcome to the real world kid," Fury stated as he headed towards the Batmobile.

"You kind of remind me of the Captain, always wanting to save lives and that entire hubbub" Iron Man said as he began to take flight. "I am going to head back, last thing I need is to be chewed out by one of them."

With that Iron Man made a hasty exit getaway.

"I am a trained assassin that is kind of in the job description," Black Widow rolled her eyes at Batman as she started her way to the Batcycle. "And for your information… I didn't kill the clown, he escaped the moment the moment you made you appearance."

"He wouldn't have escaped if you were paying attention to him," Batman growled under his breath.

"Can the both of you can it already, we have company" Fury said as he pointed out a group of reporters that started to approach the group.

"This isn't over," Batman stated in a dark voice to Black Widow, in turn just snorted as she began to drive off into the dark night.

"You may want to be careful now; Batman" Fury stated, "Messing with her would lead to a whole mess of trouble with the rest of them."

-Line break-

"By the time we got there, some of the thugs were either knocked out or out of the count… permanently" Tony explained as he packed up his Iron Man suit into a case. "Boy was that guy so pissed off… Anyway by the time we got to the final boss, the clown… Joker I think… yea I think it was that, he was trying to convince her to join him."

"Judging how calm you are, she didn't join him," Banner said calmly with an eyebrow raised as he sipped on a cool glass of tea.

"Pah-lease" Tony rolled his eyes at him, "She shot a couple of rounds into him before the Bat went batty on her."

"Batty? What does that mean, Friend" Thor asked with a confused look.

"I'll tell you later," Banner whispered to him.

"How did she manage to get over there and so fast," Diana asked.

"She managed to convince that kid to let her borrow the keys to a cycle." Tony answered her as he finished packing up his suit. "It was either that or her hotwiring one of the other vehicles"

"She wouldn't…" Clark said with a frown.

"Oh on the contrary" Tony said with a grin, "Knowing her… She would just do that."

"What is this about me doing something on the contrary" Natasha said as she made her appearance into the room the others were residing in at the moment. Right behind her is a seething Bruce Wayne, a very confused Richard Grayson and an annoyed Furry.

"I am not done talking to you!" Bruce growled after her.

"Will I am done with you," Natasha snapped at him not looking directly at him.

"Now, now," Banner said in a soft but warning tone, he looked up from his glass to glance at the two of them. Natasha stopped mid-step to give Banner an embarrass look while Bruce just narrowed his eyes at him, "Just take a deep calming breath and let it go… Let it go."

"This is my city, I am not letting this go off so easily" Bruce said in a voice filled with frustration and anger.

"Friends… why don't we all just get along" Thor said with a worried look as he looked around the room filled with tension.

"You can just feel the tension in the air," Tony whispered with a laugh, he than directed his attention to Bruce Wayne, "Do you mind taking me and Doc to the lab you promised us, the sooner we have that, the sooner we can make our way back home."

-Line break-

"Whoever they were, it was quite clear that Batman didn't like to play fair with them…Hmm" Joker whispered to himself as he paced around an empty room. "I have never seen the other three before… Are they new… no they don't fight like newbies?"

"Hey Mister J, we have company," Harley Quinn said out loud as she walked into the room.

"Tell them whoever it is to go away," Joker hushed her with a frown as he continued to pace around the room, "I need to figure out who Batman new friends are."

"I believe I can be of some assistance to that…" Said a new voice, Joker stopped mid-step to look up as he did a smile began to grow on his face.

"What do I have the honor to have President Lex Luther in my domain" Joker smile only grew as he watched Luther frown at him.

-Line break-

"This is it…" Tony said is disbelief, as he walked into a location in that Bruce had in Wayne Tower which was safely away from prying eyes, "Where the hell are we going to work…"

"Tony," Banner waned him as he walked into the area, he then turned his attention to Bruce, "I am sorry for… his behavior. We are, I am afraid to say, still have him in training to keep his mouth shut."

"Oh loosen up a bit, Brucie," Tony said as he rolled his eyes at him.

"I take it this is the basement… meant for storage," Phil stated as he looked around the area.

"This basement as you call it is filled with aborted research projects and prototypes of Wayne Enterprises," Lucius Fox stated as he made his appearance from behind a pile of crates, he then looked over towards Bruce then to the others, "Mr. Wayne… has told me partially of your predicament. I hope we can fix whatever you had happened to all of you."

Tony was now fixated on all the storage cases, all he wanted to do now is to see what exactly were in them.

"Tony…" Banner said warningly as he took note of the small sparkle in Tony eyes, "Focus on our task in hand."

"You just had to say it," Phil muttered under his breath.

Bruce cleared his throat to gain everyone attention, "Lucius did you clear the bottom floor and had it equipped with the items that I had it sent to you."

"I had it done this morning," Lucius stated as he turned around and walked away, "This way gentlemen."

"Hey Phil, where is everyone else," Tony asked as he took note of the prototypes that he was walking passed by. A frown sketched on his face as he took quick notes of what exactly what they were for and for what reason behind each one of them.

"Director Fury has Agent Romanoff and Agent Barton keeping Thor and Ms. Potts company with the Alfred, while Rogers was dragged away by the kid," Phil stated, in a whisper to the two Avengers. "As for Fury… your guess is as good as mine."

Tony stopped mid-step as he took looked at something that was partially hidden behind a tan tarp. The shape of it made his skin crawl; taking shallow breaths Tony slowly reached over to remove the tarp. A heavy grimace etched onto Tony appearance as he took in what he saw, he began to say in a cold strain voice, "You make… weapons. That's what everything is about in this storage unit, _weapons_."

"Is there a problem back there," Lucius said from over his shoulder, not bothering to stop walking. Bruce took in Tony reaction of what he had found, it puzzled him a bit. Judging by the fact that Stark had a suit, that is a weapon by its own rights, wouldn't he be making weapons from left to right. "Everything in here has been sitting here for ages… None of it has been seen in the public or private eye in ages."

"Like that makes any of it any better…" Tony said bitterly as he walked away fuming. Banner and Phil shook their heads as they quickly followed the fuming man.

Bruce took a minute to examine the weapon that Tony had exposed. His brows furrowed, shaking his head, he quickly covered the weapon with tarp.

"I haven't seen Tony this work up since he found out I was stabbed in the back by Loki" Phil said as he stood in the middle of the walkway. Bruce looked over and quickly took note that Lucius, Tony and Banner were no longer in sight. Then Bruce expression turned black as he processed what Phil had just told him, "I meant it… I did get stabbed in the back."

"I take it there is a story behind for his behavior," Bruce said consciously, Phil just gave him a placid look as he slowly walked up to him.

"From the limited time that I have been here, I had gathered a lot of information," Phil whispered in a too far calming voice. Bruce stood his ground giving the Shield agent a passive look. "I know that the moment you retook you company again you put a total stop the makings of the weapons here and I know so much more…"

"By his reaction, you haven't told them," Bruce stated evenly to him, "Or anything else for that matter."

Phil just shrugged as he turned around and walked away as he heard Tony calling out to him to hurry it up, "Don't push any of them over the edge, it would only leads to a giant headache… and broken bones."

-Line break-

"The moment we get back home, I am banning the boys from the lab for a month," Pepper muttered to herself as she looked over several files in a digital tablet. "Now Jarvis for two weeks, let's see how long they can make it."

"Lady Pepper, how long do you believe that our friends would take to get us back home," Thor asked as he munched on some poptart's.

"It all depends, Thor," Pepper stated as she looked up at him, "It depends on how the lab is to them. You know how picky Tony is about that type of things."

"You don't have to worry about that, Madam," Alfred stated as he brought a tray of tea and snacks. "Master Bruce will have everything they would need and more…"

"That is why I am worrying," Pepper said with a thankful look as she took a cup of tea from him.

To be continued…

More decent reviews=faster chapters.


End file.
